Bloodlust
by shelubbsu
Summary: bloodlust: noun desire for BLOODSHED. Or a different kind of desire. BlaiseGinny Ignores HBP and DH. ONESHOT . A broken piece of glass in the window of time. A fragment of her imagination for something that could have been. What could have been.


Hey guys  
Well, here's BLOODLUST. I don't know where I got the idea from :P but I think I got some inspiration when I heard the word Bloodlust :)

**Pairing**: Ginny/Blaise (not specified)  
Ignores HBP and DH but is set in Blaise's 6th year and Ginny's 5th.

Hope you like it :)

**DISCLAIMER**: --sighs-- Harry Potter does not belong to me :( All I own is the plot and the idea.

* * *

Bloodlust.

He wanted to kill her.

Just watching her sitting there, across the hall sucking on the infernal lollipop that was in her mouth 24/7. Every so often, she would run the lollipop around her lips, coating them with a shiny coat of sugary heaven. And made him want to just grab her and press his lips onto her plump, pink ones. He glared at her as she turned around to her red headed brother and took out the lollipop to eat the forkful of eggs that he offered her. How could she not notice the raven haired boy sitting next to him looking at her like she was the piece of eye candy he couldn't wait to eat? Stupid bitch. He shot a furious glance at his breakfast.

Bloodlust.

She could feel someone's eyes on her. It was something she was born with, and most of the time, it didn't work to her advantage. She sucked on her lollipop, wondering who could be staring at her back with such intensity that she could feel it through her clothes. She turned slowly, looking around the great hall. She stopped when she found indigo eyes boring straight into her amber ones. Wow, that was one furious glare directed her way. Rather than back down, she met them just as strongly. Who did he think she was? She put her lollipop back in her mouth, all the while staring at the unmoving eyes. Unable to keep up with the intensity, she looked away. She was bored.

Bloodlust.

How had she known he was looking at her? He felt a punch to the gut when her whiskey tipped eyes met his. She just wouldn't look down. Anger clouded his vision. And then she turned away, as if nothing happened. Stupid bitch. He looked back at her fiery red hair, cascading down her back, like a waterfall of blood.

Bloodlust.

She was walking in the corridor, but it was easy to pick her out in the sea of people. Her petite figure might have blended in, but her red hair stuck out like a sore thumb. She shoved at her book bag, trying to keep the leather from falling apart at the seams.

"Sweet mother of god. This seems like a bloody zoo rather than a corridor!"

She huffed and kept pushing her way through it.

"Watch it!"

Someone had walked into her, again. That was the last straw, for both her temper and her book bag. Her books spread all over the floor, quills flying around both her and the giant she had bumped into. An angry voice yelled straight into her ear.

"Can you not see where you're going?!"

She looked up and glared.

"Can you not yell straight into my ears?!"

And suddenly all she could see were the same indigo eyes that had looked through her at breakfast. She felt a pounding in her ears, and she felt the red creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

Bloodlust.

She had taken her lollipop out of her mouth. It was the first thing he realised. While staring into her amber eyes, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was holding her lollipop in her hand. Everyone around them had disappeared, or so he thought. In reality, no one gave them a second glance. It was nothing new in these hallowed halls. He felt like he had been sucker punched. She was staring at him, just as intently as he was staring at her. He could see the flush crawling up her neck, flooding onto her cheeks.

Bloodlust.

She looked away. Like this morning, she couldn't keep up with the intensity of his stare. She bent down to pick up her books, and realised she had taken the lollipop out of her mouth. She popped it back in, savouring the sweet tangy taste of orange that flooded her mouth. Sucking on her lollipop she gathered all her books and shoved them in her broken bag, just to have them fall straight back out again.

"Reparo."

His voice was deep and rich, like smooth chocolate. Dark chocolate. Her book bag flew together fixing itself. She looked up from her position on the floor, still sucking at her lollipop, looking into his deep purple eyes. He was the first one she'd ever seen with purple eyes. When his neutral face started turning into a smirk, she looked down, the flush she had oppressed with great difficulty made it's way back onto her cheeks. She shoved her books in her bag, and got up quickly. Muttering a quick thanks, she walked, ran rather, straight past him. He stared after her, wondering why the sight of her dishevelled hair and red stained cheeks made him want to push her against a wall and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He shook his head, trying to decide whether it was worth going to Herbology, since he was already so late. He didn't know that as he strode down the hall, his cloak swishing scarily like Snape, a pair of amber eyes watched him from behind a corner of stone.

Bloodlust.

She watched out for him. He knew she did. She knew that he knew that she did. But she still watched out for him. She made sure their paths didn't cross, or their eyes didn't meet. She would always feel his eyes boring into her back, but chose to ignore it and to continue sucking on her lollipop.

"So how come he's been staring at you for days?"

A voice cut through her thoughts. She turned to her friend, sitting opposite her. Her friend had thick, bushy hair, and although seemed at sharp as knives on the outside, she was a soft as a marshmallow on the inside. She shot her friend a look.

"I thought that kind of intensity was only possible in romance novels."

Again, she shot her friend a look.

"You're imagining things."

She picked up her books and walked away.

She knew she shouldn't have done it. But her stomach had protested angrily. She had skipped dinner to avoid the uncomfortable feeling she got every time she felt his eyes on her back. So she had, stupidly, skipped dinner and now her stomach wouldn't shut up. She walked along the halls, cursing herself. She had forgotten the invisibility cloak _and _managed to lose her way. And this all had to have happened because of one, stupid, pathetic, intense boy with the –

"Boo."

Before she could scream, a hand clamped down over her mouth, and she felt her back pressed up against a strong stomach and a tall body. Thank god, it wasn't Filch. She was being walked backwards, and she realised that she and her captor were now in a small alcove, that she hadn't noticed before. She turned around to yell at the person who had whispered in her ear, only to meet the same indigo eyes she had been avoiding for a week. He walked to the opening of the alcove.

"Silencio."

He turned back to her, and she stared at him expectantly.

"You know that it's very, _very_, stupid of you to be wandering around the Slytherin hallways at night."

Oh. So that's where she was.

"Thanks very much, I could have taken care of myself."

He smirked at her.

"But where's the fun in that Red? You don't mind that I call you Red do you?"

Her eyes had widened.

"Of course I mind, I don't even know you!"

His smirk turned into a slight smile.

"But I think you do. After all, why would you avoid me or not meet my eyes if you didn't know me, much less care who I was?"

Damn. He had her stumped.

"Look, just leave me alone alright? What's your problem anyway?"

As quick as lightning he had her pinned to the wall behind her. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and her pulse where his hand had her wrists pinned.

"Do you_really _want to know?"

He lowered his head and she thought that he was going to kiss her. Her eyes remained open but her feet or hands didn't move, completely ignoring her mind's wish to push him away. She could feel his breath on her lips, a mere centimetre away. She could smell his expensive cologne on his cloak and feel his body pressed up hard against hers. Her pulse spiked and her breath quickened. She stared into his eyes, getting darker every second. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. He kept his face close to hers but slackened the grip on her wrists.

"Didn't think so."

He let her go, stepped out of her way. She stayed where she was for a second, eyes still open, staring into his. And then she pushed off the wall and ran out of the alcove, down the corridor and back into the common room. She didn't look at the group of students still awake, and didn't bother to repress the flush creeping across her face.

Bloodlust.

Damn her. He walked back into his private room and slammed a fist on the table. Damn her with her sexy siren scent and whiskey eyes. He didn't need her. He had a dozen whores just lying around waiting for him to take them. He sure as _hell _didn't need her. So why couldn't he get her cloud of hair out of his head? Why could he _still_ feel her warm breath on his neck? He shook his head, and, running his hand through his hair, decided he needed to take a cold, _cold _shower.

She had to face him sometime. So it didn't surprise him that she walked into the Great Hall the next morning. With her black haired poodle hanging onto her every word, as usual. God, she must be blind. It was sickeningly obvious. He was in love with her, probably had been since the singing Valentine's Day card that he had received from her. He gagged into his breakfast. He couldn't understand why the thought of Red and her poodle sickened him so much, why he felt a churning feeling in his stomach when he saw them together. He didn't know how to explain the goddamn _butterflies _that popped into his stomach every time he saw straight into her eyes. Or the dizzying feeling he got when he looked at her toying with her lollipop, rolling in on her lips, like an overly shiny lip gloss. And that_really _wasn't the worst of it. He didn't look at them anymore. Refused to. He looked down into his cereal instead, trying to pop the little bubble of red that had clouded his vision.

She couldn't feel his eyes on her that morning. She thought it was quite odd after last night. She didn't particularly _want _to remember last night. She didn't want to remember the spicy smell of his cologne, how his warm breath had caressed her lips or how his body felt up against hers. She could feel the trademark flush seeping across her cheeks. She looked down into her eggs to make sure no one noticed, and finished her breakfast, her thoughts churning in her mind like a particularly choppy sea.

Bloodlust.

He watched her walk out of the Great Hall. Her hips swayed, and she grinned at her friends. Just before she nipped out of the Hall, he was sure he saw her look back and scan the hall. He got up quickly, upsetting some milk on the wooden table. He strode out, his cloak swishing behind him. From the table someone whispered to someone else.

"He's looking more and more like Snape everyday."

He ignored them. Walking out of the Great Hall, again it was not hard to pick out the fiery haired girl between the crowd. She had just fished out another lollipop and was slowly unwrapping it. He leaned against the wall, observing her as once more, the crowd disappeared. He could only see her, and her eyes staring at the lollipop with greed. He watched her slowly stick it in her mouth and roll it around. Even in the dim light of the halls, across all the people, he could see the shiny coat of sugar on her lips, making them pinker than before. She lifted her eyes, and looked directly at him. It didn't bother her that she had caught him staring. Actually, she was rather scared, looking like the little child who'd been caught stealing cookies from the jar. He smirked at her and she looked down. He crossed the hall, heading towards her, but turned halfway. No, he thought to himself, not yet.

She had just finished her last class of the day. She laughed along with her friends and chatted like everything was normal. But she still had those pair of indigo eyes on her mind. The way they looked at her, as if she were his personal lollipop. He really scared her. She couldn't get him off her mind, his face hovering in front of her eyes. She looked up, sticking a fresh lollipop in her mouth. Only to find the very same pair of indigo eyes staring straight at her. She took a step backwards, trying to put as much of a distance between them as possible. The hallways emptied, but he stayed leaning against the opposite wall. Seconds ticked away into minutes, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from his. She couldn't take it anymore, and again she was the first to look away. He stepped towards her, and she kept stepping back until her back hit the wall. He was close now, too close. She was trapped. Shit, shit, shit! She tried to find ways to get out, but he lifted his hand and turned her face towards him. Look anywhere but she eyes, she thought to herself. Just don't look at the eyes. Too late. She looked up, startled to see his normal indigo eyes had turned inky black, dark with an emotion she couldn't identify. She closed her eyes, raising her head to the skies, pleading with Merlin to get her out of this situation.

How could she not realise how crazy she was driving him? She lifted her head, and it was the last straw. The exposure of her neck made him want to just have her, then and there. He moved his hand from her chin to the stick coming out of her mouth, drawing the lollipop out from between her pink lips. He stepped in, boxing her in by leaning his full body weight on top of her. He let out a low groan, she was heavenly pressed up against him like that. He leaned down to her ear, and whispered.

"Do you know how crazy you and your lollipop make me?"

She could feel his warm breath trace her ear. A shiver ran straight from her head down to her toes. She felt it as his breath traced down below her ear, just under her jaw. He was just breathing on her and already her pulse had started to race. She shuddered in anticipation and when he pressed his dry lips against the junction of her neck and jaw, she almost cried out in ecstasy. She still had her eyes closed. She sensed his breath move across her face, as he brushed a butterfly kiss on her temples, then her eyes and then her cheeks. She lifted her hands to his shoulders, linking them behind his neck. He pressed another soft kiss on one side of her lips and then the other. And then, flashover. He stepped back, still holding her lollipop in one hand. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her hands slid from behind his neck to his shoulders. He smirked at her, and for a terrible moment she thought that he was going to walk away, that this was all just a joke. But he lifted his hand and ran her lollipop over her lips, glazing them again. She couldn't move. No matter how much she told herself to move, she couldn't. Then he moved in, just as quickly as he'd moved out. And pressed his lips against hers.

Finally. It was the only thought running through his head. Finally. He rubbed his lips against hers, letting out a low moan. He let his eyes drift close, as he tilted his head and banded his hand around her waist, and brought her up to his full height.

The tips of her toes barely grazed the floor. But she didn't care. All she could feel was the connection between her lips and his. The fire ran straight down her body and she moaned as the sensations overtook her. She threaded her hands in his thick black hair and pulled him fiercer against her own body. She felt his tongue pleading with her lips and parted them in response. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began a thorough exploration before battling it out with hers. He could taste the sweet orange sugar on her lips. Slowly, he lowered her to the floor, pressing soft kisses on her mouth, trailing them down her neck and underneath her jaw. Pressing one last dry kiss against her jaw, he stepped back, satisfied with the haze in her eyes.

She still couldn't move. She couldn't feel one particular sensation. She just felt. And stared at him. He straightened up, smiled at her, and just as calmly as he had begun, he started to walk away. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. He wasn't pressing her against the wall but she couldn't move herself. He looked back and winked at her.  
"Tomorrow should be interesting, eh, Red?"

She couldn't say anything. He rounded round the corner and disappeared from her sight. She slid, limp, down the wall, until she was sitting on the floor. After ten minutes of just processing what had just happened, she got up and forced herself to walk to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't until she'd gotten up to her room, ignoring everyone around her, that she realised.

He'd walked away with her lollipop.

* * *

Good? I hope it was :) This is by far the longest story I've written for one chapter. I don't know if I'm going to do a companion piece or a sequel but I'm thinking about it. It's kind of unlikely that it will be done in the next couple of months as I already have 4 other pieces on hold.

PLEASE drop a review, and let me know how I did. It just takes two minutes and is HIGHLY appreciated.

Thanks :)

sur.xx


End file.
